The Romance in Tragedy
by EternusX229
Summary: Nezumi is a little confused at what he's feeling. Could it be that Sion has something to with it or is it his own personal battle? Lemon One-Shot. Disclaimer, all credits go to the wonderful Atsuko Asano Sensei for such Anime Manga and Novel :


It was a beautiful night. The stars shone brightly and luminously, every now and then they'd flicker, drawing attention to themselves in the dark blanket called the sky. Looking up at that dark blanket sat Nezumi, on the somewhat rusty jungle gym not far from his "cozy" underground apartment. In the distance the lights of No.6 illuminated the sky above, making it seem like night was not present at all where they were. He clicked his tongue in frustration as he thought of No.6. How he disliked it, had an enormous amount of hatred that will never die out inside of him. It disgusted him; the Holy City that was considered the most advanced in technology from the other cities founded all over the world. How holy can a city be when no one was free to do as they pleased?

He felt a sigh coming and quickly swallowed it. He was not to show vulnerability, nor weaknesses. They were forbidden in his book. Those that showed their weaknesses and vulnerabilities would perish, lose, or die without blinking twice. As he kept looking at the night sky that showed its beautiful lustrous gems he closed his eyes and let the wind dance around him, let the wind sing to him. He was tired. Work was always tiring, especially acting. It had come naturally to him since he enjoyed every play and thought of every piece to be a work of art but the movements and making sure he did not forget his every line could sometimes be tiring for him. Especially when he had to come home to an interrogating roommate. Every 5 seconds there would be a question, the only time he had silence was either in the bathroom or in his sleep. That's why he was where he was now, lying on the cold bars that were slowly being heated by his body temperature looking at the dark sky.

He sat up and looked around at the dark wasteland in front of him. His well-trained eyes moved about in the darkness as he heard footsteps, fast paced too. He let out an almost inaudible groan as he saw a small light heading towards his direction and a faint cry.

"Nezumi!" he rewrapped his super fiber cloth on his neck and waited for the airhead to find him. Just what he needed, to be hunted by the interrogating airhead. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the last of his silence as the light grew brighter and brighter and the footsteps grew louder and louder. "Nezumi." the panting voice breathed out as he reached him by the jungle gym.

"What is it?" he spat out a little annoyed. He heard the sound of metal clanking and realized the lamp was no longer in the 16 year olds hand. Instead he heard light thuds and sat up to look at the white haired boy underneath him. He was trying to climb the jungle gym but kept losing his balance. He let out a soft chuckle and extended his hand out to the boy. "Idiot." He let out as Sion made it to the top. Sion dragged the back of his hand over his forehead and sighed.

"Whew. Nezumi," he let out a small grunt as his response and looked at Sion. "Next time I will climb this on my own and you'll take that back." He said prideful. Nezumi clasped a hand over his mouth as he laughed into it. Sion frowned and soon began to laugh as well. Sion lay back on to the bars cautiously trying not to fall through or slip. "The sky looks beautiful tonight, Nezumi." Nezumi looked up at the sky and agreed.

"So, why did you come all the way out here for?" he said a little more softly. He had to be careful around Sion, he could get sucked in and let everything show. He didn't want that. He would suffer when the time came if he was not careful. He had already suffered before and he didn't want to suffer again.

"I was worried about you." Sion softly explained as his eyes wandered up at the sky. "Usually you come a little earlier than this, but it was getting late and I thought I'd go look for you just in case you were in trouble." Nezumi looked over his shoulder at Sion as he spoke and looked down at the lamp on the ground.

"And if I was?" he questioned. He was worried about him? Someone who doesn't know how to defend themselves shouldn't go about aimlessly. He heard a small, 'huh?' and repeated himself. "And if I was, what would you have done?" he clicked his tongue in frustration again. It was a habit, a habit that usually saved him from almost lunging at people because they irritate him. Sion heard this and stood quiet. "Nothing, because that's all you can do." Nezumi jumped down and grabbed the lamp. "Next time don't go out running into this darkness looking for me. Someone as useless as you will die easily; the West Block isn't a place to be taken lightly. Let's go." Nezumi grabbed the lamp and began walking towards his house. A strange feeling weld up inside him, regret? Sadness? No, it was something else. Something he couldn't pinpoint.

He stopped and turned around. There were no footsteps behind him, Sion let out a sigh and smiled as he climbed down or tried to. Nezumi looked at him emotionless and began walking as Sion walked beside him, quietly.

Sion had his hands balled up into fists as he walked alongside Nezumi. He knew he was useless; it was a fact that was established over and over again. Each time he heard the words it was like getting punched in the face. He wanted to prove Nezumi he wasn't useless, he wanted Nezumi to just look at him for once. Acknowledge him. He was forced to put up a smile. It was useless to fight over something he was used to hearing.

They entered the underground apartment and Nezumi placed the lamp on the small table by the wall. He took off the super fiber cloth and placed it on the edge of the couch. Sion had started the small fire and began cooking some soup. It was unusually quiet. Nezumi removed his shirt and starred at Sion's back as he began stirring the contents in the pot. Had he been too harsh? No, it doesn't matter. The truth was the truth. "I'm going in first." He announced grabbing a towel. He waited for a response.

"Ok…" Nezumi looked at Sion from where he was intently, trying to study him. It was unusually quiet. He stepped into the bathroom and shed what was left of his clothes. He let the water run down his body, he placed a hand on the wall and hung his head. He was too rough on him. Sion was only looking out for him. He had to be careful with Sion, it's not his fault he didn't know anything. Growing up in No.6 ruins you, brainwashes you, takes away all your strength and eats you up alive. He wasn't used to people like Sion. People like him didn't exist in the West Block. It was either fight or be killed. With Sion you didn't have to bare your teeth and claws. He sighed. He placed a hand over his mouth and clicked his tongue in frustration. What a pain.

Once he was in clean comfortable clothes he walked out and sat on his bed. He sniffed the air content as the smell of soup drifted into his nostrils. "Heh, you're getting better at making soup." He got up and made his way behind Sion with a towel around his neck and placed his chin on Sion's shoulder as he stirred with a smile. He was complimented. It made him happy.

"It's not so hard after watching you do it." He smiled and took out two bowls.

Nezumi chuckled, "But you might want to add some of this." He reached over and lightly grazed Sion's hand. He felt Sion tense up and he moved his hand away to keep stirring. Nezumi looked at him from the corner of his eye and threw the contents into the soup. He grabbed Sion's hand with his and brought the wooden spoon to his lips.

"H-Hey!" Sion blushed as Nezumki took a sip. He licked his lips contently and smiled.

"That's good soup." He walked to the couch and continued drying his hair. He placed his feet up on the small but wide table. He had to be kind to this boy. It was not his fault he was oblivious to many things. Sion looked over his shoulder and then back to the soup as he poured it into a bowl, his blush grew more. He gently shook his head and walked over to Nezumi with a bowl in each hand.

"Here" Sion handed him a bowl and Nezumi smiled up at him.

"Arigatou." Sion waited for it to cool down and looked at Nezumi. Why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden? He blew at the soup hoping it would cool down a bit and carefully drank some. Nezumi was right it was- "Delicious." He heard Nezumi exhale contently. Sion looked at him and smiled.

Nezumi drank his soup contently and took a bite from a piece of bread that Sion had brought for them. He broke off a small piece and threw it to his Mice. "Nezumi." He heard Sion say softly. He turned to look at him.

"I'm not useless." He continued. Nezumi looked at the books on the shelves and kept quiet, letting Sion continue with what he had to say. "I'm not useless. Even if you would have been in trouble, I would have done anything to help you. You've saved my life and I've saved yours. No matter what were to happen I would always look out for you even If I'm not good at it, I'll fight with all I've got because you're important to me." Nezumi slowly parted his lips to say something but kept them closed. "Without you I don't know what kind of person I might have become, and I don't want to know. You've taught me a lot of things, and because of that I don't want to lose you." Nezumi shifted on the couch feeling that strange feeling creep up inside of him again. No matter how many times he felt it he still didn't know what kind of feeling it was.

He stood up and grabbed their empty bowls. "Do whatever you like." He was becoming irritated, not because of Sion but because of himself. He was starting to get his emotions involved something he trained himself very well not to do. But here he was, doing all the things he wished he'd never do. Getting involved, attached, strange feelings were starting to dwell inside him. He was becoming weaker. Sion stood up and walked up to Nezumi.

"Let me do it." His smile pierced through Nezumi. He was too kind and innocent for his own good. Nezumi handed him the bowls and went back to his bed, picking up a book to read and opened it to let his mind wander into the tragedy and comedy that was Shakespeare.

His eyes ran over words of the past, words that were now considered ancient. Shakespeare had such a way with words. The best writer he had come to know and the king of the stage. Macbeth and Hamlet were books he could read over and over again and never get tired. He felt his world shift as he indulged himself into it. He looked up from his book and realized Sion had sat on the bed. He clicked his tongue again and resumed his journey with Macbeth and the three Witches. Sion smiled nervously as he realized he had interrupted Nezumi and lay down on his side of the bed. He let his eyes close and folded his hands behind his head. Nezumi looked to his side as Sion's elbow touched his shoulder.

"Nezumi?" Sion voiced out with his eyes closed. Startled, Nezumi continued reading. He let out a grunt in response. "It's quiet today." Sion turned to look at him and he closed his book.

"That's because you're not interrogating me. I'm surprised you know what quiet is." Sion felt another stab. He closed his eyes and turned his back to Nezumi. Was he saying that he was annoying? No, that's exactly what he was saying. Nezumi looked at Sion's back. He did it again.

"I'm getting tired of you sarcasm." He heard Sion say. Nezumi had begun to form a fist.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I said I'm getting tired of your sarcasm." Sion's voice was filled of frustration. "I try to look out for you, I get turned down. I try to be nice, I get turned down. I try to start a conversation, I get turned down. If I was a burden to you from the start you should've just left me, let them take me to the Correctional Facility." Sion sat up and faced Nezumi as he said what he felt. Nezumi could see the pain in those red eyes; he was being too harsh with him.

He grabbed his collar out of anger. "You still don't get it do you? I saved you because I felt I had to repay my debt to you. When you saved me four years ago, I thought of it as a miracle. You were my miracle, you idiot!" he yelled and let go of Sion roughly. Sion looked at him with wide eyes and clicked his tongue again. He had gone too far. He threw himself back onto the bed and turned away from Sion. He didn't want to face him. His heart was beating a thousand times faster than usual; it was because he was angry. He felt Sion shift on the bed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and tensed up as he felt Sion's lips against his. Sion pulled away and looked away to hide his blush.

He had to be careful with him or else-

Nezumi sat up and hooked his finger underneath Sion's chin and turned to face him. He pressed his lips against his and brought him closer. Sion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck and lay back down on the bed with Nezumi on top of him. They broke away and looked at each other. Not a word was exchanged, but somehow they both knew what they wanted. Sion pulled Nezumi down for a longer kiss, Nezumi unconsciously let out a content sigh as his lips collided with Sion's again. Their tongues dancing with each other, igniting a flame inside Nezumi he had never felt before. His body began to move on its own as if it were longing the others presence. Sion clung onto Nezumi as if it were the last time he'd ever be with him and softly let a moan escape from his parted lips as he felt Nezumi's hands snake into his shirt. Like always his movements were so elegant, they moved carefully and smoothly over his body. Nezumi hooked his fingers to the hem of Sion's shirt, parting their lips he took off Sion's shirt and threw it to the side. He looked down at the thin body and let his fingers trace over the red snake that displayed itself greatly over his chest. Sion looked away embarrassed, he still felt weird about his "medal" as Nezumi had put it. He had only got this after he survived from the killer bee that had almost taken his life like Yamase-San.

Nezumi realized the look on Sion and lowered his lips to the Snake, gently trailing light kisses over it. Nezumi kissed the part that coiled around his neck and gently bit his earlobe. "I think it's a sexy battle scar, I'm jealous." He whispered with a smile. Nezumi's fingers glided over to a hard nipple and lightly pinched it, enjoying the sound he was rewarded with he did it again.

Sion didn't know how to do anything, so he had to be careful.

Sion pulled him down to kiss him and let Nezumi's tongue explore him. Sion ran his hands over the clothed torso and placed them at the small of his back. Slowly but hesitantly, Sion ran his hands up Nezumi's back as their tongues continued to collide. He let his fingers slowly work their way to the scars on his back and gently caressed them. Nezumi pulled away. It was his turn to be embarrassed. Sion sat up and whispered into his ear, "I think I'm not the only one with battle scars, Nezumi." Nezumi let a chuckle out from in between his lips and looked at Sion's crimson orbs.

His fingers raked through the snow white hair and smiled at its texture, "I guess not." he whispered and claimed Sion's lips again. Sion gently ran his fingers over the scars, feeling every bump and every dip that was displayed before his fingers. Nezumi couldn't help but curve his lips up to a smile. Sion tugged at his shirt to make him take it off and he complied, sitting up to remove the cloth that draped on his torso, Sion began to kiss the skin that was becoming exposed. Nezumi looked down at Sion as his lips made their way down to his flat but semi toned stomach.

Feeling anger weld inside him he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, not knowing why he was angry he decided to try and throw the negative emotion to the side.

Nezumi slightly hissed as he felt teeth by his hip. Sion had bit him teasingly and began licking the part he bit soothingly. He felt trapped below his trousers. Almost as if Sion sensed his need, he began feeling fingers fumble with his trousers as they fought to take them off. Nezumi smiled and let his fingers rake through the fair hair and breathed out contently as Sion slid off his trousers along with his underwear. Sion looked up at Nezumi and realized his eyes were closed, he frowned slightly. Was he doing a bad job for his first time? He was just trying to follow his instincts. Maybe his instincts weren't as good as he thought. He placed a hand on Nezumi's chest and laid him back down onto the mattress.

Nezumi had finally opened his eyes perplexed as he realized he was on the bottom. He had a strange feeling build up inside him. Sion hovered on top of him and looked into the grey eyes that were always as cold as a winter night; he smiled and realized that his eyes were no longer cold but instead the opposite. Want and desire had crawled their way to those grey colored eyes. Sion begun kissing down his torso and made his way down to Nezumi's erect manhood. Nezumi draped his hand over his mouth, trying so very hard to not give in to the voice in the back of his head to scream as Sion dragged his tongue up his member and slowly wrapped his lips around him. "Sion," he panted out and sat up to look at those red eyes. Sion had begun stroking him and looked up at him as he did so.

"What is it Nezumi?" he questioned innocently. It was a little hard to think when someone was pleasing you. Nezumi cupped the side of Sion's face and smiled, switching their positions he began undoing the other's trousers.

That's right, he had to control the way things were going or else…

Nezumi smiled when he heard Sion softly moan upon feeling free from his entrapment. Nezumi began stroking Sion carefully and lowered his lips to a perky nipple. Sion felt a wave of pleasure run through him as Nezumi began touching him, pleasing him more. Sion placed his palms flat on Nezumi's back, pulling him closer and wanting him more than before. Nezumi positioned himself so that his erection was right above Sion's and began stroking both of them together.

He had to be in control or else he'll lose himself completely. He would lose everything if he showed himself. Like Inukashi had said, he wasn't the man he used to be. Not anymore.

Nezumi groaned, feeling the amount of pleasure that ran through his body as his erection rubbed against Sion's. Sion moaned and turned his head to the side exposing his neck. Nezumi lowered his lips to the Snake that wrapped itself around Sion's neck and began nipping at the skin that his lips touched. Sion moaned a little bit louder and turned to look at Nezumi while panting, "Ne-Nezumi… I might…" cut off by Nezumi's lips on his he moaned into them. Nezumi let go of their erections and pulled away from Sion's lips and replaced his lips with three fingers. Sion felt the fingers inside his mouth and opened his eyes to look at Nezumi confused. "Nezumi?"

Of course he didn't know. If he was oblivious with women he was ten times more oblivious with men. Nezumi clicked his tongue frustrated and looked at Sion. "suck." was his response. Sion continued looking at him like if he hadn't heard him. "Do you want this to hurt?" Sion shook his head. "Then suck." Sion had an uncertain look in his eyes but did as he was told. Sion wrapped his tongue around the fingers and began sucking. He looked at Nezumi and decided to tease him. He dragged his hand to Nezumi's leaking member and began stroking it.

Nezumi began panting; he gripped the bed sheet with his other hand and groaned. Sion's hands worked him well. He had forgotten how well he was with his hands, although the last time he had felt Sion's hands on his skin was four years ago when he sat as an experiment through his little "surgery." During his time here in the West Block, due to Inukashi's work, his hands had become rough but they still knew how to work just as well as before. Nezumi let out a soft moan and looked at Sion while pulling out his fingers from his mouth. Sion lay back down with a smile plastered on his face. Nezumi placed a hand on Sion's thigh and spread it a little farther. "Spread your legs." Sion complied and closed his eyes. "This might feel weird at first but relax." Nezumi placed one coated finger down at Sion's entrance and slid it in. Sion let out a loud gasp, slightly clawing at Nezumi's back due to the sensation and the slight pain. He was right it felt weird. Nezumi kissed Sion's damp forehead and muttered a few soothing words into his hair. Soon he relaxed and Nezumi slowly slid in another one. Sion felt tears begin to form behind his eyelids, it hurt but he had to bear it.

Nezumi couldn't bear it, his erection was throbbing painfully. He spread his fingers apart inside Sion and soon drew in a third finger. Sion cried out to the ceiling above them. He had felt a great amount of pleasure surge through his body making his erection twitch. Nezumi hit the spot again with his fingers again and Sion moaned out again. "Ne-zumi…" Sion said in a questioning manner as he felt the fingers slide out. Nezumi placed himself by Sion's entrance and grabbed Sion's hand wrapping it around his neck; he pressed his lips against sliding his tongue into Sion's mouth. Their tongues began fighting for dominance making Sion groan into the kiss. Nezumi slowly pushed himself inside Sion and pulled away from the kiss.

Sion moaned and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck, burying his face into his neck he tried to not let the tears fall. He smelled a faint scent of soap against Nezumi's neck and felt himself relax a little. Nezumi tried so very hard not to ram into the thin boy as his entrance engulfed him to the base, he had to let him adjust. He would break the boy if he wasn't careful.

Sion was like a Bright diamond amongst a pile of dull gems. He was different from everyone else in the West Block. He was different in a sense that he always seemed to shine light into those that had darkness inside of them. In Nezumi's case, he showed him things that he never knew about living people, things he never knew about himself. This want he had inside of him for the other was something he did not know he had.

Nezumi withdrew slowly from Sion and slowly went back in. Feeling fingers rake themselves through the back of his hair as he began to move carefully into Sion, he smiled genuinely at Sion who looked at him with half closed eyes. He can see the desire just as much as he could feel it. Sion felt his body completely adjusting to Nezumi and began moving on his own. The pain eased down, the tears were no longer in his eyes and he felt his mind become clouded with nothing but Nezumi. His fingers were caressing those scars that lay on his fine skin and he pulled Nezumi down to him, pressing their moist lips together enjoying the way both their bodies tangled with one another. Nezumi spread Sion's legs farther apart and slowly began increasing his pace.

Nezumi realized now why he was so angry before. He knew that giving into Sion like this he would soon find no reason to hide behind the wall he did. He knew that by connecting and creating this unbreakable bond he would slowly fall into a place he's never fallen before.

Sion let his head fall back and lose himself in the rhythm of Nezumi's movements. With every thrust and every moan he made, he felt himself coming to understand the one person that always hid from him. Sion gave out a cry in pleasure as he felt Nezumi thrust into him with such gentle but ravishing force, Nezumi had thrust into his prostate making him see stars inside their underground home. Sion wrapped his legs around Nezumi's thin waist and cried out again feeling the great amount of pleasure surge throughout his body again as he thrust into him. Sion ran his fingers into Nezumi's hair, loving the way it felt and tangled with his fingers. Nezumi gave out a soft groan as he hit Sion's prostate again. Sion slightly arched his back and unconsciously dug his nails into Nezumi's scalp. Nezumi let out a hiss as he felt the pain that soon subsided as pleasure. He kept thrusting in out of Sion, feeling himself very close to his climax.

Nezumi lowered his lips onto Sion's and dragged a hand over Sion's leaking member. Not being able to hold back a moan, Sion felt the muscles in his throat contract and release a throaty moan as lips kept him from crying out. He whimpered slightly, feeling the hand withdraw but mewled as he felt it again. Stroking him, satisfying him. He lightly massaged Nezumi's scalp with his fingers and bucked his hips according to Nezumi's rhythm. Nezumi pulled away and lowered his lips to a hard nipple, sticking his tongue out to tease the bud. Sion moaned softly this time and slightly groaned placing a hand by his head trying hard to keep up with Nezumi's actions.

Nezumi wanted to hold the thin boy in his arms. If he left him, he would suffer. That's why he never opened up to anyone, but now Sion had intruded his mind and taken hold of his senses. He never wanted to let go. His actions would never be voiced for the fear of the truth, but it was fine this way. It was his own play that he formed with his own hands. This play consisted of Tragedy, the defeat and the sorrow of his own suffering; and of course the Comedy of his downfall from once being the most fearsome and emotionless person in the West Block to becoming a total softy.

Nezumi felt Sion's irregular breathing against his ear as he continued thrusting into him. "Ne-zumi…I ca-can't…nng" Nezumi had shut him up with his lips again and felt the erection in his hand twitch. He pulled away and tried so very hard to look into those red orbs as he kept thrusting into Sion.

"Don't hold back." He managed to say in between groans. Sion nodded and felt Nezumi's hand snake into his open hand that lay by his head. The fingers closed around him and Sion cried out one last time, feeling Nezumi hit his prostate again was all it took for him to reach his limit. Nezumi felt Sion close around him and he groaned as he thrust into him twice before spilling his seed inside Sion. He heard the white haired boy underneath him groan as he came inside of him.

Making sure he didn't hurt the other, Nezumi fell on top of Sion trying to regulate his breathing and the other doing the same. Slowly but carefully, he pulled out Sion hearing a soft whimper escape the others parted lips. Nezumi rest his ear against Sion's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating loudly and smacking against the skin that trapped it.

Once having regained his energy, Sion ran his fingers lightly over Nezumi's back, caressing and enjoying the way his fingers had gotten used to the feel of his scars in a matter of what seemed like minutes to him. He smiled to himself. He had seen a side of Nezumi no one else had and for that he felt like he had just won the lottery. He felt happy, no- happy was an understatement; nothing could describe the amount of joy he was feeling. Not because he had gotten to know a side of Nezumi, but because Nezumi had let him in. He heard a soft chuckle coming from Nezumi and he stopped his fingers from moving further.

"You've been smiling for a while now." Nezumi said as he continued to look at Sion. Sion let a chuckle escape from his lips as well.

"Well, I'm happy." He simply said resuming his actions with his fingers. Nezumi kept his eyes on those red orbs.

"Why, because I was your first?" there was sarcasm in Nezumi's voice this time around. Sion felt his cheeks turn red. He had forgotten about that. How could he?

"No, because you didn't hide yourself." Nezumi looked up at him. "It was a side I never got to see from you." Sion smiled genuinely and placed his lips on Nezumi's gently as possible. Afraid that if he didn't Nezumi would hide again. Hide in the shell he kept himself in. Sion broke away and looked into those grey eyes that he now had a new perspective of.

Nezumi clicked his tongue and rolled off Sion. "You're really an airhead, you know?" Sion looked at Nezumi's back and smiled softly grabbing the blanket at their feet and draping it over their bodies. Sion leaned over to turn off what was left of the lamp and hugged Nezumi from behind.

"I know." Sion responded with a soft yawn. Nezumi smiled and turned around so that his back was on the mattress. He placed his arm underneath Sion's head and let Sion drape his arm over his waist. He felt Sion's breathing deepened and smiled at his adorable sleeping form.

He had to be careful with Sion because if he wasn't, he would soon lose the one thing he loved. He would turn his play from Tragedy and Comedy to a play filled with Romance, and only Sion and him would be the actors. He gently placed a kiss on the Snake that showed itself on Sion's cheek and smiled as he soon followed Sion in a deep slumber.


End file.
